En el baño
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Fic Genderswap Quinton decide darle una lección a Ray cuando lo descubre coqueteando con su ex novia Fiona. Fic de 4 - 5 capítulos.
1. En el baño

**Pero Fiona…**- empecé a replicar ante un nuevo rechazo – **Quinton te dejo, acéptalo y sal conmigo**

**Largo de aquí Berry **– me respondió la chica alta mientras cerraba con fuerza su casillero y se marchaba de allí con aires de grandeza.

**¿Así qué quieres conquistar a mi ex?** – escuche que me hablan detrás de mi

**¿Qué quieres Fabray?** – me gire para encararlo, Quinton Fabray había cambiando mucho en el verano, ahora tenía su cabello rubio con mechones rosados, había abandonado el equipo de Basquetbol, por lo que ahora andaba con ropa negra, se había horadado las orejas y tenia manillas con puntas, su uña del dedo del medio de la mano izquierda la tenia pintada de negro y la uña de su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha la tenia de color rojo, todo este conjunto al parecer derretía a las chicas. Hoy iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas color negro y su chaqueta de cuero.

**Quiero que dejes de joder a Fiona** – dijo con voz prepotente mientras tras él se encontraban sus amigotes Santiago López y Brett Pierce quienes estaban con su chaqueta del equipo, ambos pertenecían al equipo de futbol americano; López era el Quarterback y Pierce el Tailback – **entiende que no eres la gran cosa Berry**

Cállate **Fabray** – agarre con fuerza la tira de mi mochila – **no fui yo quien embarazo a la mejor amiga de mi novia** – le dije en tono burlón

**No te pases de listo Berry** – me estrello con fuerza contra los casilleros sujetando mi chaleco – **San, Brett vayan siguiendo yo me encargo de esta…** - me miro de arriba abajo – **de esta basura.**

López y Pierce se fueron riendo a clase. Fabray me miro arrogantemente y a empujones me llevo al baño de hombres, en donde me estrello contra la pared mientras trancaba la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

**¿Qué quieres de mi Fabray?** – le dije tratando de que mi voz no temblara mucho.

**Te enseñare a respetar Berry** – sonrió mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón

**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – pregunte con los ojos abiertos

**Te voy a enseñar cómo es que se chupa una polla** – se bajo los calzoncillos dejando ver su larga y venosa verga **– de rodillas Berry** – me agarro del cabello y me obligo a arrodillarme – **ni se te ocurra llegar a morderme porque será lo último que hagas en la vida ¿Me oíste? **– como pude asentí, él solo sonreía mientras paseaba su miembro por mi boca – **ábrela…ábrela te digo** – me forzó cuando no la quise abrir – **mira Berry entre más rápido colabores, más rápido te largas de aquí** – lo medite un momento, eran las dos de la tarde, pronto acabarían las clases, debía llegar temprano a mi casa, por lo que accedí, abrí la boca y el con una sonrisa de satisfacción metió su miembro en ella.

Comencé a chupar la cabecita lentamente viendo como Quinton cerraba los ojos y me sujetaba con más fuerza la cabeza, le chupe la punta como si fuera una paleta haciéndolo jadear de placer. Solté su miembro y me dedique a estimular sus bolas, estaban pesadas, cargadas de su esencia. Las mordisque una a una, las chupaba y las dejaba de nuevo; Fabray ya no disimulaba el placer que sentía, de su boca salían pequeños gemidos. Volví a su pene y me lo metí todo dentro de la boca, él ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a follar mi boca, provocándome arcadas mientras el gemía cada vez más fuerte, pero, lo que yo no me esperaba, era que sus gemidos me fueran a excitar, mi miembro comenzaba a despertar entre mis bóxers al sentir como aquel hombre disfrutaba de mi boca. Cuando menos me lo espere, termino eyaculando en mi boca; jadeante saco su miembro de mi boca mientras se recostaba en la pared para tomar aire, reviso el reloj que llevaba en su mano derecha, me miro, se me acerco y me alzo colocándome encima de los lavaderos.

Sus ojos avellanas brillaban intensamente, mientras me mira comenzó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, dejando ver sus marcados abdominales.

**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – pregunte al ver como comenzaba a sobar mi erecto miembro.

**Te voy a follar hasta que olvides tu nombre Berry** – dicho esto me soltó el pantalón. Mi voz se esfumo cuando sentí sus delgados labios sobre mi miembro. Chupaba de arriba abajo sin poderlo evitar comencé a gemir – **eso es Berry** – decía mientras seguía chupando y succionando la cabeza de mi miembro **– date la vuelta** – me ordeno después de que eyacule en su boca. La excitación pudo conmigo y me di la vuelta, al verle por el espejo, vi mis ojos brillantes y mis mejillas rojas de la excitación me hicieron gemir – **eso es Berry** – me decía Quinton a mi espalda mientras sentía su miembro en la entrada de mi culo – **te va a doler un poco** – me masajeo los hombros – **pero es mientras te acostumbras** – me dio un beso en la nuca haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

**Despacio…**- susurre cuando lo sentí perforando los anillos, a través del espejo, veía como su rostro iba cambiando ante el placer que sentía al invadir mi cuerpo. Una vez mi cuerpo se acostumbro a su presencia comenzó a embestirme rápidamente ocasionando que ambos comenzáramos a gemir.

**Gírate** – me dijo mientras se masturbaba, cuando quedamos frente a frente, volvió a embestirme mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, era un beso salvaje y mojado, sus embestidas eran tan rápidas y tan salvajes, con su mano derecha masturbaba mi polla y con su mano izquierda sostenía mis caderas para bombear cada vez más rápido tanto que solo fue cuestión de minutos que ambos llegáramos a nuestros orgasmos.

**Eso fue…**- trato de hablar mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente – **no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto Ray**

**Igual yo…**- le respondí pero…- **¿era la primera vez que hacia esto?** – pregunte se supone que Quinton Fabray es el chico más heterosexual ¡se supone! Porque acaba de hacerlo conmigo.

**En realidad si…**- me respondió colocándose sus bóxers – **aunque varias veces descubrí a San y a Brett** – aquella información me desconcertó, ¿Los tres chicos más populares del instituto bateaban para el otro lado?

**Vaya… **- fue lo único que pude decir y comencé a vestirme al ver que el ya se estaba acomodando el jean.

**Hablaremos de esto luego ¿sí?** – me pregunto mientras se colocaba su chaqueta, solo asentí con la cabeza algo desconcertado – **genial, te veo en la noche** – se me acerco y me beso para luego marcharse de allí y solo me podía preguntar ¿Cómo diablos termine en esto?

* * *

Mi twitter: Fafaberrysex


	2. En la habitación

La noche llego rápidamente, mis padres, habían decidido hacer un viaje relámpago hacia la ciudad de Los Ángeles, por lo que tenía la casa para mí solo. Estaba preparándome una cena nutritiva, cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, al acercarme al visor, vi a Quinton Fabray con su chaqueta mirando hacia todos lados como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que estaba aquí.

**¿Qué haces aquí Fabray?** – le pregunte sin abrir la puerta

**Abre la puerta Ray** – me dijo suavemente, suspire y abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

**Ya entraste** – lo mire mientras él se quitaba su chaqueta y se quedaba en camiseta sin mangas - **¿Qué quieres?**

**Tenemos que hablar** – me dijo sentándose.

**Mira Quinton yo no le diré a nadie lo que paso de acuerdo** – levante las manos – **además nadie me creería **– me encogí de hombros.

**No se trata de eso Ray **– replico Quinton estresado

**¿Entonces? **– indagué un poco más al ver como se llevaba las manos a la cara.

**Lo que sentí…-** suspiro levantándose – **mira Ray no se me da bien hablar de mis sentimientos ¿okay?** - ¿sentimientos? – **Pero la pase muy bien contigo **– se jalo el cabello con desespero – **Joder, ni cuando me follo a las cheerios he sentido algo igual…**- se froto el puente de la nariz – **solo…**- se me acerco y me tomo el rostro – **no quiero que acabe….-** no tuve tiempo de replicar sus experimentados labios ya habían abordado mi tímida boca.

El beso se convirtió en algo más pasional, sus fuertes brazos apretaban con fuerza mis glúteos mientras que yo me agarraba de su nuca. Cuando el aire fue necesario nos separamos, en sus ojos, había un brillo picaron, me tomo de la mano y tiro de mi para subir corriendo por las escaleras. Una vez entramos a mi cuarto, el volvió a abordarme con sus labios mientras yo caminaba de espaldas a la cama.

Cuando ya estuve recostado, me miro, sonrió y se quitó su camiseta dejándome ver su perfecto abdomen, comenzó a quitarme las prendas superiores de mi cuerpo hasta que quedamos en igualdad de condiciones, se acomodó encima de mí y comenzó a besar mi pecho, su lengua recorría mis pezones arrancándome pequeños suspiros de placer. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón, me miro y empezó a desabrocharlo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, apenas bajo la cremallera comenzó a sobar mi miembro por encima de mis bóxer, se reincorporo para que yo me terminara de desnudar al igual que el comenzaba a quitarse sus pantalones quedándose únicamente con sus boxers que ya se veían bastante ajustados por la carpa que ya se formaba en ellos.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas, y comenzó a sobar mis pelotas mientras con su lengua estimulaba la cabeza de mi pene, a esas alturas yo ya estaba bastante excitado, sin esperarlo, se metió mi polla entre la boca, con sus manos alzo mis caderas para que yo me follara su boca. Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, sí que sabía usar la boca; con las manos temblorosas lo frene, él me miro confundido.

**¿No te gusta? **

**Siii…** - respondí con demasiada efusividad que lo hizo reír – **solo quiero que te des la vuelta para yo devolverte el favor.**

**¿Quieres que hagamos un 69?** – me pregunto alzando su ceja, me pareció tan ¡Sexy! Ese gesto.

**Sii **– asentí con la cabeza, el únicamente se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se quitó los boxers dejándome ver sus venosa verga preparada para la acción, se acomodó encima mío mirando hacia mis pies y volvió a meterse mi polla entre la boca, yo hice exactamente lo mismo con la de él.

Duramos cerca de veinte minutos dándonos placer oral hasta que él se quitó de encima mío, separo mis piernas, agarro un condón de su pantalón ¿Un condón? ¡Mierda! En el baño no usamos protección… mientras yo divagaba por el asunto del condón, el me penetro suavemente por mi culo, logrando que volviera a la realidad mientras mis gemidos salían descontroladamente, mi pene chocaba contras sus duros abdominales mientras él se inclinaba para besarme y follarme a la misma vez.

Entraba y salía tan rápido que yo sentía que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos veía la expresión de placer que tenía Quinton a la vez que me penetraba, cuando abrió sus ojos vi un brillo que no supe identificar pero él siguió bombeando dentro de mí. Sentí como su pene comenzaba a hincharse, estaba a punto de correrse, sus movimientos se incrementaron al igual que sus gemidos que trataba de calmar besando mi boca; me clavo los dientes en el labio cuando por fin se corrió, yo sentía las pelotas pesadas de la excitación que tenía; cuando se recuperó de su orgasmo, salió suavemente de mí arrancándome varios gemidos de placer, se quitó el condón, lo amarro y lo boto en la caneca que había al lado de mi cama, me miro y comenzó a masturbarme para que yo también alcanzará la última gloria que me falta.

Una vez logrado su cometido, se acomodó al lado mío y yo me recosté en su pecho trazando imaginarias figuras sobre sus duros abdominales.

**¿Qué pasara con ella?** – pregunte mientras acariciaba su desnudo torso.

**¿Ella? **– me pregunto confundido

**Tu hija**

**Yo respondo por ella, pero no volveré con Norah.**

**¿La amas?** – Lo mire por encima del hombro – **a tu hija me refiero** – aclare al ver sus expresión confundida.

**Claro que la amo, es mi hija **– me abrazo fuertemente – **pero aun no era tiempo de que ella naciera.**

**¿Qué pasara con nosotros?**

**Por el momento… Será nuestro secreto** – me acarició el rostro.

**Nuestro secreto** – susurre antes de estrellas mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

_Spoiler, actualizaciones, noticias y demás bla bla bla en mi twitter: Fafaberrysex _


End file.
